


We Never Go Out Of Style

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline are professional models, who are most famously known for their work with each other. The world are obsessed with them or 'Klaroline', and are convinced they are dating. However, they actually are, but Caroline insists that the two of them remain a secret, and so they begin their secret love affair, after their first night together. When Klaus proposes, that all goes out of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Graphic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



> A graphic/manip of a social media au on Instagram.

  



	2. i should just tell you to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the graphic/manip of a social media, model au i did for misssophiachase for the klaroline gift exchange (found in ch1), and because i'm me, i just had to write a little thing, that isn't so little. woops. so, i intended for this to be like 2k, but my writing brain took over and here it is, so i'm splitting it into a few chapters.
> 
> hope you all enjoy.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Caroline's decided that she sort of hates Rebekah today. Well, not sort of, she does. Completely and utterly.

Do you want to know why? She'll tell you why.

It all started a few weeks ago, when Rebekah had let it slip that her brother was a model, for a big fancy company, that Caroline was hoping to get recognised by, (and she totally did, but that's beside the point), and that they were looking for a female video to shoot for them.

What Rebekah didn't mention was how explicit they wished the photoshoot to be.

Caroline's not a prude, not by any means. Especially not in her college years. She's done a thing or two that she's not exactly proud of, but still...

The outfit they put her in... well, she wasn't modest, and the leather pants did make her ass look exceptionally great, and the black halter top made her boobs look even better, and along with how the modify images, she knows she was going to look smoking hot, and leave pretty much any woman out there seething with envy.

What Rebekah didn't mention was that the photo shoot included her stripping down to almost nothing, and that she's doesn't really have a problem with per say. She's done far more raunchier photo shoots, and though this one included her being in less, at least she was covered by a white sheet.

Oh, and another thing Rebekah didn't mention?

That it was a joint photoshoot.

With none other than her brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, who she hated with a burning passion.

Why, do you ask?

He had to be the world's biggest ass, and also the world's biggest womanizer who couldn't keep it in his pants for thirty seconds, and he couldn't keep from flirting with her throughout the entire thing. He even got too handsy for her liking. Not that she minded putting him in his place, however.

(It even gave her a sort of thrill.)

Because being able to say no to the Niklaus Mikaelson, and seeing the hurtful, wounded expression on his face as he'd realised that she said no and didn't want to sleep with him? Totally worth it.

Even if she was attracted to him.

Just a little bit.

Still, she was totally going to kill Rebekah for this. If she didn't kill her brother first, that was all, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be due to a lack of trying.

He may be hot, but he was still an ass.

One, who she signed a contract to work with for the next twelve months as models, and god, she totally blamed Rebekah for not reading the fine print of that contract too, because "It will be fine, Caroline. Just sign the contract, Caroline".

Ugh.

Why was her life so screwed up again?

Well, it wasn't. Not until Niklaus Mikaelson walked into her life and turned everything upside down.

(Still, she supposed she could have a little fun with it...)

_**-/-** _

The first time they meet is eventful, to say the least, and honestly, Niklaus or Klaus, as he eventually asks her to call him, is very lucky that she hasn't decided to show him just how good her left hook is, because he is completely and utterly asking for it. Truly.

When she gets there, the director, Ansel, introduces her to pretty much everyone there, and shows her around the set of that day, and she nods, smiling to everyone, so much so that it makes her cheeks ache and it feels like her lips are about to fall off, but still, she manages to get through it. Klaus is the last person that he introduces her to, and Caroline has come to realise that he's saving the worst while last.

Klaus has his own private dressing room (and so does she, she's told, and she's quite surprised at that), but it's huge. Bigger than huge. She's quite sure that it's bigger than her entire apartment.

Ansel pauses outside the door, and turns to face her, with his head bowed down.

"I'm sorry," he mutters.

(And really, that should have been her warning sign.)

"Um, what?" she manages to get out, but she's too late, because the door is suddenly opening.

It's not Klaus, though. It's a young woman, with brown hair. Maybe twenty, and she's got a huge smile on her face.

"Hello?" she asks, pleasantly enough, but Caroline can tell that it's fake. "Can I help you?"

Well, that and she's dressed in what's clearly a man's shirt, buttoned down so Caroline can practically see her breasts.

She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ansel mutters, and he pushes the door open further.

Caroline hesitates, before she follows him, and the girl looks her up, sniffing and holding her head up rudely. Her lips curl around her teeth, and really, would it hurt the girl to show some basic manners? Geeze. What did she think she was going to do?

All that was answered, when Niklaus came into view, who was coincidently not wearing a shirt, and it didn't take long for Caroline to put two and two together.

Seriously? What a pig. He couldn't wait until he got home to bone his girlfriend?

(Well, that answered that dirty look, too.)

"Really?" She hears Ansel grit out, and she looks up in time, to see him glaring at the man resting against the sofa, with his denim clad legs resting comfortable over the sofa.

He perks up at that.

"Father," he nods.

Father?

Ansel certainly didn't mention that.

Ansel grits his teeth, glaring at his son, and clenching his jaw.

"We discussed this, Niklaus," he hisses. "I told you, you were not to fool around with any of the staff anymore. My staff, by the way. And for your information, that included the receptionist, as you were more than aware."

So, that explains that then. And hooking up with people you work with? Unprofessional, to say the least. Especially, when it was more than obvious that he was a player. And god, she had to work with him?

Klaus doesn't look the least bit concerned, as he shrugs his shoulders, and a smug smirk appears on his lips.

"Oops?"

Caroline's quite sure that he's seconds away from murdering his son, so she coughs and speaks up.

"Should I come back later?" she asks, stepping out from behind her director.

Both men's eyes snap back to her, Ansel's slightly irritated, though she knows it's not aimed at her, and Klaus' seems appreciative. His gaze wanders over her form, and he smirks, as his eyes pause on her legs, her black miniskirt hugging them perfectly, and then back to her breasts, where her halter top gave her a nice amount of cleavage, she knew that.

She almost snorts at how obvious he's being, and honestly, she feels a surge of a rage at the way he's looking at her, when he's clearly just fucked someone else, who is standing to the left, in his shirt.

Klaus must realise it too, because he's head snaps up, and he smirks at her, once more, his head cocking to the side, as his eyes lock with hers for a brief moment.

She bites her lip in reply, and raises an eyebrow, though she looks away when she hears a feminine cough.

Klaus' head snaps to the side, as he looks her up and down.

"You can go now," he says, almost casually.

And yepp, she's quite sure he's a fuck boy.

The girl looks affronted, and she glares down at him.

"Excuse me?"

Ansel watches the exchange with a glare, and he blinks.

Klaus, for his part, merely shrugs and repeats his statement, "You may go. I no longer have any more use for you."

The girl stands there for a few seconds, before she sniffles, and goes about picking her clothes up, and she's quite sure the only reason why there isn't more of a scene is because Ansel is there, who is technically her boss. Ansel, however, speaks up before she can get too far.

"Isabelle?"

She assumes that's the girl's name, as her head snaps around.

"Do not bother coming back to work tomorrow," he says.

Honestly, Caroline's a little shocked. Seemed assholeness runs in the family, but it's not like she can say anything. He is technically her boss...

Isabelle looks back at him with tears in her eyes but she grits her teeth.

"Don't look at me like that, Miss Mills," he tells her with gritted teeth. "You knew my rules, and you broke one. Whether or not my son encouraged this, as I suspect he did, is irrelevant. I don't tolerate those who break the rules."

Klaus looks smug as hell, as the door slams shut, and Ansel looks over at him once more. Klaus grins, as he stands up.

"Father," he greets once more. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

She watches as her boss contemplates his son, before shaking his head in what Caroline assumes is disgrace.

"Of course," Ansel coughs, and gestures for her to step forward. "This is..."

"Caroline Forbes," she cuts in, holding her hand out for him to shake.

Klaus steps forward also, and he reaches for her hand, though he doesn't shake it. His fingers curl around her wrist, as he brings their joined hands up to his mouth, so he can press a lingering kiss to her knuckles. His eyes are exceedingly blue, as they flash up to hers, and she shifts uncomfortably, as she fights the urge to rip her hand away from his mouth.

Because ugh. Seriously?

The last thing she needed was someone she was working with trying to get into her pants, no matter if he was pretty.

She didn't date staff. She liked to think herself professional, and he was way too much of a womanizer for her tastes.

"I suspect I don't need to introduce myself," he says, cockily, and really? Could he be anymore arrogant? "But I will anyway. Niklaus Mikaelson, at your service."

He even bows, and could he be any more pretentious?

"Pleasure," Caroline mutters, half-heartedly, and she couldn't have meant that statement any less.

Klaus' eyes gleam in the light, and he grins at her.

(He was either completely oblivious or just a plain idiot. Caroline was leaning more towards him just being irritating.)

"Oh no, sweetheart. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

Caroline shifts, and tries her hardest to make it look as though she isn't just trying to rip her hand away, but she's sure she's failed miserably. However, she is saved when Ansel steps forward, with a hard look in his eye.

"That's enough, Niklaus."

Klaus just raises an eyebrow, but his eyes never leave hers.

"This is your new costar, for the upcoming project for the next few months," he tells his son, and the warning in his voice is very clear.

Klaus smirks.

"Lucky me."

"And not your next concubine," Caroline tells him, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Klaus, for his part, looks shocked, but he shakes it off, and shoots her a dazzling smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. I would never demote you to such a status."

It's not exactly a refusal, and she can hear the flirtation in his voice, as she glares at him, but she hears Ansel chuckle.

"Oh, Caroline. You will make an excellent addition to the team," he's saying, but she's not finished glaring at his son, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Maybe you should pass that information along," Caroline says dryly, her meaning clear, as her head tilts to the side, her lips pressing together, as she looks up at the one man looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I absolutely will. And I absolutely look forward to getting to know you."

His eyes twinkle down at her, and honestly, she'd slap him if she wasn't sure there'd be a law suit against her in a split second. She was seriously going to kill him, though, before the twelve months was up, and Rebekah along with him, because she totally owed her for this.

Ugh, he was such an asshole.

(Even if he was a little pretty, and she liked the way his dimples look when he smiles.)


	3. i'm on fire like a thousand suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this one will probably be like five or six chapters long. a similar length to "Burning For You", i'd imagine. honestly, it's just another drabble that got a little out of hand. woops. but, i made a graphic thing on tumblr which you can find at emmascaptn, and i couldn't resist so... anyways, hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Ansel leads her out of Niklaus' dressing room a few moments later, when he catches the glare that is directed at his son. He presses his hand on her back as he gestures, and she follows, pressing her lips together, as she tries to keep her comments to herself. Well, mostly.

She is a professional, after all. Caroline's almost positive she can manage it.

(Almost.)

And it's only a few months. Right? No problem.

Really, it's not like he was any different to most of the asshole's she meets, other than she has to work with him, and as she stated, she is a complete professional, she could totally pull this off. Even if his dimples were a little distracting...

Her head suddenly snaps up, when she hears Ansel cough, and her cheeks burn when she realise that he'd been talking to her.

"Sorry," she mutters.

He grins, and Caroline suddenly berates herself for not seeing that they were related before, because the had the same smile, and eyes, come to think of it.

"Don't worry about it, Caroline. It can be a lot to take in, I know that, and I know my son won't make that any easier. I do apologize for that. Just don't let him push you're buttons too much, and I hope this won't be an issue?"

His voice rises slightly at the end in question, but Caroline is already shaking her head. She has a feeling this isn't the first time he's apologised for his son, and she has a gut feeling it won't be the last.

"Of course not. It will be fine. Besides, we'll only working together for a few hours a day, if that sometimes. I'm sure I can manage that," she tells him.

Honestly, though, she's not sure who she's trying to convince. Her boss or herself.

He grins once more, as he continues guiding her through the halls.

"Excellent," he says, a smile pulling at his lips.

He suddenly comes to a stop, outside a room.

"Here's your dressing room," he tells her, as he pushes the door open, and she smiles slightly at the bright colours.

She walks in with him, dropping the bag she'd been carrying on the table, as she smiles, her head dropping. Ansel stops some yards behind her, and when she twists to look back at him, he's backed up to the door, with his hand resting on the handle.

"The shoot should behind in a few hours," he tells her.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Should?"

Ansel shakes his head, chuckling slightly under his breath.

"Some people have a knack for delaying it, now and again."

She doesn't ask him to elaborate on that comment. She knows what he means.

Niklaus, his son, has a habit for trying to push his father's buttons, if what Caroline has seen so far is any indication. She thinks of mentioning that if he didn't let it bother him so much, it probably wouldn't occur that often, because it practically has teenage rebellion written all over it, even if it was a little belated, but she shrugs it off. It really wasn't any of her business.

She nods, muttering an, "Okay".

Ansel smiles, and returns her nod.

"Well, Elena, who's the head of makeup, should be here in a few minutes, and the rest of the team will be here once your make up is done."

Caroline smiles at him.

"Thank you," she tells him.

He nods.

"Of course."

He turns to go before he turns back, a smile on his face, eerily similar to that of his son's.

"Rebekah will be here sometime after to show you to where we're shooting. If you have any questions, ask her. I'm sure she'll answer any you might have, and she'll explain the week's schedule to you. We're starting with the 50's theme."

Rebekah's here? She opens her mouth to ask something, but she finds that Ansel is already retreating.

When he disappears through the door, she lets out a sigh of her own, at hearing the door click.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

-/-

Elena's probably one of her favourite people on the make up and fashion team, and she's probably the only one who smiles at her. She's patient, when it's clear that Caroline's freaking out, and when she doesn't sit still. Even more so when Caroline tells her it's her first biggest shoot.

"It'll be fine," the brunette tells her. "I think you'll surprise yourself on how natural it will all come to you."

Caroline smiles at her, thankful for the comment, and she smiles when Elena steps back.

"Right," Elena says. "Done. And you look perfect."

With one last fluff of her blonde curls, Elena nods to someone over her shoulder, and then gives her one last smile.

"Rebekah should be here in a few," she tells her, and then she grins at her overwhelmed expression. "Don't worry," she assures the blonde. "It may be crazy over here, but give it a few days, and I promise you'll get use to it all. And Klaus is actually on time today, Ansel said he's already ready and on set, so we should be good for the schedule. I'll be on set, too, in case you need touching up between breaks, so I'll see you soon."

Caroline nods.

"Thanks, Elena."

Elena grins back, and then shrugs.

"Just don't let Klaus get to you too much."

Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"Funnily enough, you're not the first person to tell me that, today," Caroline tells her, her voice low.

Elena laughs, shaking her head, before she ducks out of the room.

She's barely stood up, having a moment to herself when the door busts open once more, and she sees Rebekah's smug face.

Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"You could knock, you know," she tells her, slowly.

Rebekah snorts, rolling her eyes.

"You wish," but she pauses, raises an eyebrow at Caroline's appearance, and then she smirks, "You look hot, Care."

Caroline narrows her eyes, when she remembers why she was a little pissed at her, but she eventually nods anyway, muttering a "Thank you", underneath her breath because her mother's a sheriff, and would berate her for not using her manners.

Rebekah shakes her head, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Come on then," she sighs, "Let's get you to set."

Caroline glares, but she willingly goes with her, because the last thing she needs is to be late on her first day. She has a feeling Klaus would nit pick at something like that.

"Don't think we're not talking about your brother and how much of an asshole he is," she warns, pointing a perfectly manicured fingernail at the blonde.

Rebekah grins.

"Please, he's my brother. I'm well aware of how much of a tosser he is."

Caroline's eyes narrow.

"Well, then, thanks for the heads up, friend," she emphasises.

"You're welcome," Rebekah chirps, even as she sticks her tongue out, guiding them in the right direction.

Seriously, Caroline swore that all Mikaelson's gave her whiplash. What was with them?

-/-

Her first shoot is successful. Sort of, anyway. If not the longest few hours of her life, and honestly, she's quite sure she comes close to murdering her costar a few times, and from the smiles on the crew's face, they damn well all know that.

Ansel assures her that they're going to start of simple for today, as they want to judge her chemistry with Klaus, and honestly, she'd deny that she had any sort of chemistry with him, if her job didn't depend on that small detail.

Rebekah smiles infuriatingly at her, when they finally get to the set, as Ansel approaches and she bows her head slightly.

"Rebekah," Ansel greets with a smile.

Rebekah turns her eyes over to the man in front of her, nodding in greeting.

"Ansel," she returns, before she takes a step back. "I'll go make sure the team are set up."

Caroline watches as Ansel's lips twist up.

"Do try to play nice, Rebekah," he tells her, as though a reminder, and Caroline grins at that, having a first hand experience at how mean-girl like Rebekah can get.

Rebekah shoots him a mock incredulous look, full of false innocence.

"Me? Always."

She pops her lips as she walks away, a sway to her hips, and Caroline rolls her eyes, as she twists around.

"Caroline, you look..."

She raises an eyebrow in question, "Like I was born in the 50's?"

He grins, shaking his head, and he steps beside her.

"Come along," he tells her softly. "I'll introduce you to a few more of the crew, and then we'll get you all set with Niklaus."

Honestly, she wants this job but the thought of working with his son makes her teeth grit and her jaw clench. Really, she wasn't even certain that the two of them were related. They were far too different. Rebekah too. Rebekah was nice, to her at least. Klaus was just an ass.

Well, no one couldn't say that Caroline Forbes doesn't strive for excellence, and so she plans to give it her 110% best efforts.

Even if she plans to kill him at the end of the shoot.

Seriously, though, how could anyone be that infuriating?

She smiles politely as her boss introduces her to more people, and if her eyes meet Klaus' as her head snaps up, she merely turns it in the opposite direction and presses her lips firmly together, even if she can still feel his eyes on her the entire time. She goes along, when Elena wants to touch up her make up just before the shoot, and there's a ready fake-plastered smile on her lips when she finishes, and she feels a tap to her shoulder when she turns around.

That smile soon vanishes, howver, when she finds Klaus, staring down at her in all his smug glory.

Her teeth grit together.

"Klaus," she greets, and judging by his raised eyebrow, her lack of warmth is not lost on him.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greets, his lips twitching.

She glares at the nickname, her eyes narrowing.

"Not your sweetheart," she tells him firmly.

He raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't comment further.

"My father says everything is prepared for our shoot," he pauses, his lips pursing, as he takes a step back, and that surprises her a little, because wasn't he supposed to be a womanizer with no regards to anything else other than himself?

"Oh," she mutters. "Good."

He smiles up at her, a genuine one, that makes him look boyish and much younger than he usually does. His eyes are bright as they gleam up at her, and honestly, she can't help but smile back at him. He's infectious.

"Indeed," he murmurs.

Caroline watches as he angles his elbow out towards her, as he nods, "Shall we?"

She blinks for a few seconds, at how nice he's being, and honestly, it probably takes her longer than it should to realise what he's up to, but when she does, she narrows her eyes, her lips twisting down, and her face scrunching up into a nasty scowl. Her shoulders stiffen, as she straightens up, and she takes a step towards him, aiming to march straight passed him.

"Let's be clear," she mutters, her voice firm. "I am way too smart to be seduced by you. I will not be your next bed partner."

Klaus, just looks entirely too amused, and he shrugs, a grin on his lips.

"Well, maybe that's why I like you," he tells her.

She glares, but doesn't give that an answer, and her shoulder pushes past his, as she marches on, though she can feel his eyes on her.

"I thought Ansel was ready for us," she passes over her shoulder.

She doesn't hear him reply, but he's suddenly at her side, with an arm wrapped around her waist, and seriously, he's extremely lucky she hasn't murdered him.

Her head twists to the side to tell him exactly that, but he's staring down at her with a smug smirk.

"Hush, sweetheart," he admonishes. "We're supposed to be show casing our chemistry."

She glares harder.

"Not your sweetheart," she hisses. "I have a fine name, thank you very much. It wouldn't hurt to use it."

Secretly, she wonders if he's already forgot it. He does have quite the reputation, doesn't he?

"Whatever you say, love."

And if that wasn't enough, his hand travels down her form, until it rests on her ass, and he can feel her in his palm.

(Yepp, she was seriously not going to last a few months before she killed him.)

And if Ansel asks why Klaus' left forearm is slightly red, she merely shrugs, and looks up at her costar with a grin.

"Why I can't say," she says with false innocence that is fooling nobody. "He must of fell, right Niklaus?"

Because if he was determined on using nicknames, she wasn't going to call him Klaus just to keep him happy.

"Right," he mutters.

And it's only as Ansel is walking away, and they're changing the angel of the photoshoot, does Klaus allow his hand to dip lower than is socially appropriate, where the cameras can't see, however, and his lips lower to her neck, as instructed by the directors.

"Don't think you're going to get away with that, love," he tells her.

His lips press lightly against her throat, and she hears the flashes of the camera, followed by the happiness of the directors, who encourage them to do more.

She's agitated by his movements, slightly, but she smirks, nonetheless, because it looks like she will, because what can he do about it? Even if the feeling of his lips on her skin raises goosebumps, and creates butterflies in her stomach.

"We'll see," she mutters back, her lips barely moving, as she pouts for the cameras.

"Yes, that's it. Excellent," Caroline vaguely hears in what she remembers is David's voice.

Klaus smirks against her neck, and his arm twists around her bare back, as he shuffles on his feet slightly.

"Well, sweetheart," he murmurs, as he lifts back, and his eyes are intense but so soft as they stare into hers. "I guess we have chemistry."

She has a sassy retort on her lips but Klaus is suddenly dipping her, his hand burning through her skin, and her leg is wrapped around his hip, as the cameras continue on below, and she can't remember help the gasp that escapes her throat.

Though, by the look on his face, Klaus catches it, and he bends towards her once more, his forehead pressing against hers.

"We most certainly have high levels of chemistry," he murmurs.

But honestly, she's still dizzy, and surrounded by everything that is Klaus.

Maybe, she wouldn't get away with it after all.


End file.
